


Making Up, Making Out

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Older Mabel and Gideon have figured out a way for Gideon to make up for his past actions. NSFW.





	1. Chapter 1

At Mabel’s feet, a perfect slave is kneeling.

He’s wearing a white sailor suit, complete with the hat; Gideon always knew how to wear clothes. He has his hands behind his back, his eyes are down on the floor; he’s waiting for instructions. This is how Mabel and Gideon decided Gideon would make up for being such a horrible jerk in the past: he’s going to do whatever Mabel wants him to do for as long as she wills it so. He has impressed her so far with his tenacity and determination. Today is going to be both a challenge and a reward for both of them.

Heart beating fast with anticipation, Mabel leans a little forward on her chair, on which she’s been sitting naked; they’re up for that kind of activity today. She reaches out to grab Gideon by the chin, lifting his face up.

“No one else is allowed to see you like this.” She looks him deep in the eyes. “You got that?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good.” She releases him, leaning back on her chair. “Then let’s get started!”

Gideon stares at her with wide eyes for a moment, swallowing hard before he leans between Mabel’s spread legs. He starts by kissing her on the insides on her thighs, his lips feather-soft; she hums with approval, stroking the lock of white hair that are visible from beneath the sailor hat, but adds a little pressure to the touch to let him know that she wants more. Slowly, he starts to kiss his way toward her loins, his hand rising to rest on her belly.

“Come on, give me some candy.” She smirks when she sees him blush, spreading her legs a little wider; he slides his hand down her stomach to her groin, his fingertips brushing trails through her pubic hair before he moves his hand between her legs, cupping her slightly. His face is nearby now, his breath hot against Mabel’s sensitive fest. She tightens her grip on his hair.

“Gideon,” she says, and that seems to do the trick; drawing his hand carefully away from between her legs, he leans in there and opens his mouth.

When his tongue touches to her clit, a delicious shiver runs through Mabel; his tongue is almost as silky soft as his lips were earlier, just much firmer, and the long stroke of it along her clit lights her up inside. He’s running one hand along the length of her thigh while the other is on her opening, stroking the lush lips around it, the fingertip pressing slightly inside. When Mabel thrusts lightly against him, Gideon slides the finger fully in, his lips sealing around her clit as he begins to suck it. Mabel wraps her leg around Gideon’s shoulders, pulling him as close as she can get him.

“That’s it, Gideon, good boy-!”

She moans as a second finger enters her, as Gideon begins to thrust both fingers in and out of her, as his tongue swirls around her clit and licks down to her swollen lips, as he kisses her there with tongue. She squeezes him close to by using her hands and legs both, burying her fingers into his white hair, knocking off his sailor hat while she’s at it; it hits her on the knee on its way down to the floor, but she barely feels it.

Its Gideon’s desperate, muffled groan against her vulva that makes her come, her clit twitching hard and fast as she rubs it against Gideon’s welcoming tongue. Gideon himself keeps whining against her, nuzzling her wet flesh as he keeps moving his fingers within her; Mabel can feel herself clench around his fingers, time after time after time. She feels him shudder between her legs, then fall slack against her.

Collapsing against her chair, Mabel loosens her hold on Gideon’s hair, but doesn’t completely let go. As she takes in deep breaths, she sees Gideon rise on his knees again, the hat in hand.

“Did I please you?” he asks, watching her with earnest eyes as he places his hat back on his hair.

Mabel manages a nod.


	2. Boy's A Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon takes it in the ass from Mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW, dom/dub, pegging.

Gideon was always taught that the Gleefuls were the ultimate alphas. They were the leaders of the pack, the dominant ones who were in control; that’s how he had been raised to be, a boss. By all means, he should find his current state of being demeaning.

Gideon loves it.

“On your hands and knees,” Mabel says, and Gideon is never fast enough to obey.

Alpha males are supposed to take, not give, but Gideon is a giving guy these days. Mabel is the center of his universe, like she’s always been; it’s just that instead of expecting her life to revolve around him, Gideon’s life revolves around her. Some might call it pitiful, especially considering how things are like in their bedroom, but Gideon doesn’t care. There’s nothing he won’t do to please Mabel.

“I see you’re all lubed up,” Mabel says behind Gideon, patting him on his ass. Gideon trembles at the contact, nodding eagerly; he always wants to be ready for Mabel and her desires, and if that means keeping his ass always lubed so she can fuck him then that’s what he’s going to do. She strokes his back approvingly, leaning against him. Something round-ended and plastic touches to the back of his thigh, and Gideon knows immediately what it is; it’s one of Mabel’s dildos, the pink, smooth, curved one that Gideon loves. That means he must have been especially good lately, which makes him all giddy inside. He wants to squeak in delight, but he restrains himself; he can lose it later on, after he has satisfied Mabel.

“I’m pleased,” Mabel says, sending another flare of pleasure running through Gideon. When she takes a firm hold of his hips, pushing up against her, he is quick to spread his legs to give her a better access, his cock getting hard from anticipation only.

When the head of the dildo presses against his hole and inside, Gideon takes a deep breath and lets it out, feeling as tension leaves him. The initial stretch of the dildo is always unpleasant, but the discomfort passes fast, and it’s soothed by Mabel’s hand that keeps stroking along the column of his back, and by her quiet, comforting whispers. Gideon crunches his lips together, resisting the urge to push back against the dildo; the pressure is starting to feel good, making his cock throb, but he’s not going to move until Mabel gives him the permission to do so.

“You’ve been such a good boy lately.” Mabel’s hand pushes into his hair, pulling his head slowly backward. Gideon gasps as his throat is exposed, half-expecting to be choked, but Mabel reaches for his chest instead, giving his right nipple a light twist. The sharp pain-pleasure of the touch goes straight to Gideon’s cock; he can feel it start leaking with pre-come. “I’m so proud of you,” Mabel adds, and the words make tears prickle in Gideon’s eyes, and he has to close them to keep the tears in. He doesn’t want to ruin this with his weepiness, his out-of-control emotions.

“Hey,” Mabel says, stroking his cheek.with the back of her hand “It’s okay.”

Gideon sniffs once before opening his eyes, concentrating on what they’re doing again. They are silent as Mabel slides all the way inside him, taking a hold of his waist as she pulls out a little, then thrusts back inside. She surprises him by reaching between his legs to grasp his cock, rubbing at his slit with he index finger; Gideon can’t resist squirming against the touch, wanting more and being afraid of it at the same time. He usually takes care of himself while she fucks him like this. Isn’t he allowed to do that at all now?

“What’s wrong?” Mabel asks him, stroking along his cock as she slowly moves in and out of him, spreading him further open with every little thrust. Gideon bites his lips, wondering for a moment whether it’s worth it to bring it up, but after a moment of silence he replies:

“I-if you don’t mind, I would like to touch myself.”

As soon as the words are out, he feels ashamed of them; how can he be this ungrateful to Mabel? He should be honored that she wants to touch him, to give him pleasure. But Mabel pulls her hand away, stroking it up to his stomach instead and then back to his chest, squeezing one of his pecs.

“Is this better?” she asks, pressing against his back.

“Yes.” He feels her nod against him, pulling back a little in order to grab him by the hips. 

“You can touch yourself, by the way.”

She slams inside him, hitting his prostate; Gideon squeaks, vision flashing white with pleasure, and he doesn’t waste time pushing his hand between his thighs, pulling and yanking at his cock as Mabel thrusts into him from behind with increasing speed. Gideon’s hand on the floor starts shaking with the effort of keeping him upright, and when an especially hard thrust makes him fall forward, Gideon doesn’t get up, resting his forehead against his arm instead as he tries to time his strokes to Mabel’s movements, failing miserably. That doesn’t keep his balls from tightening, his spine from tingling.

“Say my,” Mabel starts, but doesn’t finish; Gideon finds himself screaming her name as he comes, spraying his seed on the floor while Mabel continues to fuck him.

It doesn’t take long for Mabel to reach her peak too; she thrusts the dildo inside him for one final time, rutting herself against his ass until she’s coming, her whole body going soft on top of him. Gideon is starting to feel uncomfortable in his position, but he holds it, remaining still until Mabel gathers herself and gets up. She walks next to him and kneels down, stroking his hair away from his face.

“You did so good!” she says, and from her voice he can tell she’s smiling; that makes him smile, too.


End file.
